Switched
by MsASparrow
Summary: What happens when two of DA’s finest get struck by lightning and become each other? What happens when those two happen to be Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes? But even more importantly – will Alexis ever get to go to the prom? XD – just a bit of fun…
1. Socks and Cell Phones

What happens when two of DA's finest get struck by lightning and become each other? What happens when those two happen to be Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes? But even more importantly – will Alexis ever get to go to the prom? XD – just a bit of fun…

Chapter One; Socks and Cell Phones

If Chazz Princeton were ever going to pray to God for anything it would have been now. And he would've asked for a sunny day. But, as-per-usual, God had forsaken him, Ojama Yellow was still dancing around on his shoulder in that red Speedo, and it was raining. Not just a little shower either, full blown, tropical storm; only it wasn't really a tropical storm, seeing as Duel Academy wasn't located in the tropics… but you get the point.

The reason Chazz was so pissed off was because the rain was doing a pretty good job of flattening his hair to his head, and that would probably make it really, really hard for anyone to take him seriously when he was yelling at them. Because when Chazz Princeton's hair was flattened to his head he looked like a _girl_. And, as you can expect of any fifteen-year-old guy, that, in his opinion, was not a good thing. Especially when all you wanted to do now was yell at Jaden Yuki for wearing your sock.

Okay, let's rewind about ten minutes, so you can understand why Chazz was marching through the rain, hell bent on revenge on Jaden.

Monday mornings were never anyone's favourite time, you had school to get up for and all the rest but Chazz didn't particularly mind getting up for school, he was a natural early riser. However, once he'd woken up, he had been painfully reminded of his current sleeping arrangements when he rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. Ah, the start of a perfectly crappy Monday morning, remembering you were sharing a room with two Slifer Red Spazs, because your room was still under construction.

Chazz managed to, groggily, get to his feet, only to find his prize trench coat on the floor and a sheepish looking Jaden grinning at him.

"Uh – morning Chazz."

Chazz glowered, "Slacker why _exactly _is my coat on the floor of your cockroach ridden pit?" he asked in a voice that would make rattlesnakes go crying home for their mummies.

"Oh. That. Well it's kinda a funny story… you see I was just…" Jaden trailed off as Chazz growled, "…Okay… It isn't really a funny story; I was just saying that so that you wouldn't get mad… But you see, thing is Syrus was really ill last night and he kinda puked everywhere and…"

Chazz suddenly noticed a very distinctive smell in the air. He stiffened.

"…it went all over your uniform, so I was kinda hoping of getting rid of it before you noticed… before you woke up," Jaden scratched the back of his neck nervously, "And I dropped your coat on the floor by accident."

Chazz scowled, "Did you just say that he threw up all over the desk!?"

"Well, no… well, yeah, but Syrus threw up in your drawer as well cause he was sleepy and thought it…" Jaden caught sight of the look on Chazz's face, "…was…the…toilet…?"

Chazz narrowed his eyes cynically, shaking with rage, "Let me get this straight," he hissed, "Syrus Truesdale decided to puke in the night, but he only got my stuff?!"

"Uh… huh," Jaden said after some thought, "But, Chazz, I don't think he decided to."

"GAAAAAH!"

"Wait! – Wait!" the brunette suddenly piped up in the middle of Chazz's screaming fit, "He didn't throw up over your trench coat - or this sock," he waved it in the air, "It was in with your clothes but I think it might be mine, so can I borrow it?"

"NO! No way in hell!" Chazz made a wild grab for the sock but Jaden dodged him, "GIVE IT HERE SLACKER!"

However, it didn't seem Jaden was listening because right then he yelled, "Thanks for the loan Chazz!" slipped the sock on, slid on his shoes and dashed out the door. A very disgruntled, still pyjama clad, Chazz scooped up his coat, put it on and ran out after the Slifer.

And then it began to rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis Rhodes had only just finished getting changed when there was a loud banging at her bedroom door. She didn't even need to call through to the person to know who it was.

"Alexis! Alexis please open up! He'd after me! He wants to kill meeee!"

Sighing to herself, the blonde Rhodes opened up her bedroom door and ushered an out of breath Jaden Yuki inside. "Calm down! Who's after you?" she asked good naturedly, before looking around in the corridor outside of her room to see if any teacher had been alerted to the presence of a boy in the girl's dorm.

Jaden, still panting, took a deep breath and collapsed dramatically onto Alexis' bed, before saying, "…Chazz…Princeton!"

Alexis scowled, "Off!"

"Wha…?"

"You're soaked through, you're gonna get my sheets wet!" she scalded, before pushing Jaden onto the floor, where he lay, panting and wet. Alexis straightened out her bed sheets and then peered down at him, "So – what happened this time?"

"Well… he woke up in our dorm… and I said… but that was after… because I didn't mean to… but Syrus ate some bad nachos last night… then he wanted… but I was only trying… it was all over his clothes… but the kitchen staff didn't have any grilled cheese… and in his drawer… and it was an accident… I warned him not to… it wasn't even his to start off with… but you shoulda seen his eyes Lex – I think they were red with rage!"

Alexis stared disturbed at Jaden before nodding and saying, "It's the sock thing again, isn't it?"

Jaden nodded. No, Alexis Rhodes was not suddenly a physic, only Chazz and Jaden had been sharing a room for two weeks now, and it seemed every other day Jaden was stealing an item of Chazz's clothes by accident – or whatever, Alexis would swear the brunette was a kleptomaniac – and then Chazz would run around after Jaden for about twenty minutes before they both returned to class.

"You know you really can't keep bickering about stupid things like socks Jaden, I know _he's _never going to grow up, but surely you can? I mean, is it that much to ask to let him have the sock every once in a while?"

Jaden shook his head, slightly wide eyed at the thought, "- It's not the… sock…Alexis…it's the…principle," he stated through pants. Alexis raised an eyebrow; she hadn't known Jaden knew what words like 'principle' meant.

"Alright. Whatever. Get your breath back then we'd better get to class," she stated, before standing up and picking up her cell phone, "I gotta make a call," Alexis turned to leave the room, only to think better of it and turn to Jaden, "I'm going into the hall but that doesn't mean you can touch anything or sit on my bed, 'k?"

The brunette nodded and Alexis stepped out into the hall, pressing the 'call' button on her phone. It only took three rings for the person to pick up.

"The Chazz speaking. Your wish is my command my Queen…" _Ugh. He was such a creep._

Alexis voiced that thought, "Chazz – you're a freak."

"I was joking," came the icy reply from the other end of the line, "I can do that to you know."

"…Uh I bet," Alexis replied, but before letting the Princeton speak again she added, "I have a very wet, and out of breath Jaden with me, he'd not gonna give you the sock back, so just give up and go back… okay? It's best for both of you…"

Alexis could've sworn she heard Chazz scowl from the other end of the line, "I am not giving up! It's my sock and his stupid friend puked all over my other stuff. Is he still there with you? Is he in the room? Cause if he is tell him from me when I get-a-hold of him I'm gonna rip off his-"

"Whoa… Chazz, calm down. We only have ten minutes before class, don't you think you can just wear a different one?"

"NO! It's my sock and I want it."

It was only then that Alexis noticed a sound of rushing over Chazz's words, "Hey – where are you?"

There was a pause from the other end of the line, "…Outside."

"Chazz! It's turning into a thunderstorm out there! It's not safe to use your cell phone! Go inside!"

"Pfft. Not safe. It's not like I'm gonna get struck by lightning or anything."

"You might."

"Oh yeah… sure," came the sarcastic reply, "The chances of that happening are like fifty billion to-"

WHAM!!

Alexis opened her eyes to find she had moved about twenty metres down the hall and was now lying against the wall. She groaned; it felt like a car had hit her. Dazed, she sat up, guessing what had happened. _Yeah, sure Chazz… the odds of that happening are fifty billion to what exactly?! _

But as she looked down she realised that, strangely, her cell phone was still in tact, and then she realised, even more strangely, that it was her cell phone, and not plugged into the wall, and didn't you have to have wires and phone lines and stuff for you to get struck by lightning down the phone? It didn't make sense. She lifted it to her ear.

"Chazz…? You there?"

A slightly shaken voice replied, "Uh yeah…"

There was a pause.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just got struck by lightning…"

"…Me too. You okay?"

"I think so. I got whacked against a tree."

"It was the wall for me," Alexis replied, still dazed, "You sure you're okay?"

"…Yeah. There was this massive flash of light and then I was against the tree. What about your end?"

"Nothing. Just nothing, and then I was down the corridor and on the floor."

"Weird."

"Yeah," Alexis replied, she put a hand to her head, and stood up, "Get inside Chazz before it happens again, 'k?"

"Mmm. Hey – do you need me to come see if you're okay? I mean, to check you over…"

Alexis sighed, "Chazz don't be a perv. I'm going to class now. Get inside," she hung up.

Weird, wasn't the word for it.

The rest of the day was basically uneventful, however, as Chazz and Alexis both lay asleep in their beds that night, the magic that had taken place that morning took a hold of both of them. Neither of them knew what was going on, nor did they even acknowledge it until the next day, but there is one thing to say about what happened next and 'weird' wasn't the word for it.

A/N Yay! Cliffhanger… kinda. Next chapter is gonna involve lots and lots of confusion and more fun, that is _if_ people like this one. Hmm, it's just a bit of fun and relief from my other, more angsty fics, and though it doesn't make much sense it's supposed to be a little bit funny – next chapters perhaps more than this. Anyways, please read and review and I will continue!


	2. Cockroaches and Bunny Boxers

**Disclaimer: I swear next time I will remember this! Guess who owns Yu-Gi-Oh and all registered trademarks, recognised copyright symbols and guess who owns the right to reproduce for trade purposes or otherwise products containing the Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! trademarks without prior consent from the owner? Not me! Just lucky I have here to back me up! **

**Now on to the story! **

Chapter Two; Cockroaches and Bunny Boxers 

Alexis had never had a more uncomfortable night sleep – the pillow was uncomfortable, the mattress was lumpy… why she had pains in places she didn't even know that she had. Wait, and she meant that quite literally. She rolled over, still not wanting to open her eyes and have to get up for school, only to fall out the side of the bed. Usually it would've been a long drop, but she fell only a couple of centimetres onto a questionably sanitary floor that smelled suspiciously of sick.

Grimacing she opened her eyes and came face to face with a giant cockroach, not just your plain old large cockroach, but a gigantic, monstrous thing – hell it was probably King of the Cockroaches. It looked her straight in the eye, and for a second she stared straight back into its horrific red, beady little eyes. And then, as if someone had just shouted 'draw' in a duel the cockroach moved. It seemed to make a b-line directly for Alexis' head, and it hurtled straight at her, all six legs moving in unison to propel the little creature right at her nose.

Alexis screamed. Louder than she'd ever screamed before, but this time it was different, raspier. However, there wasn't time to think about that right then. She jumped up and onto her mattress at what must have been the last second, and the enormous cockroach, not being able to pull up in time, ran, full speed, into the wall where is died in a horrible, squishy way, leaving a family of little cockroaches hungry and the cockroach kingdom living in Jaden's wall, king-less.

Alexis blinked, thinking about the scream, the definitely hadn't sounded like her. It was weird; she didn't feel like herself today, she looked down at her feet in thought. Whoa… okay scrap the last thought – she didn't look like herself today. Slightly dazed by what was going on she lent against the desk behind her; wait – since when did she have a desk behind her? She looked up and around the room, and this definitely was _not_ her room, she should've noticed before but the cockroach incident had kind of distracted her. Though… it did look kind of familiar – one bunk bed with three bunks a closet… the mattress she'd slept on, on the floor, a black trench coat on the desk…?

Where the hell was she? And why the hell didn't this room have a mirror? She looked back down at her feet; nope, they definitely weren't hers. They were very pale, and the toenails were not painted purple and sparkly – the colour Mindy had painted hers the night before. Okay up from the feet, pale legs… wait… pale hairy legs. Eww! But they were stick thin; she'd give their owner that. Wait, she was their owner wasn't she? She didn't feel like it, but she had to be… right? It was so confusing.

Up from the bony legs… she stared. Boxers? – Boxers with pictures of rabbits on them?! It would've been cute if they weren't on her. But who did she know who wore bunny rabbit boxers? Wait… what did she mean who did she know? She was the one wearing them, right? Alexis shook her head to herself, okay she really had to get used to referring to herself in the first person again.

However, she did want to know where her regular body was. And why she was in this room; if she was going to morph body shape… and gender, why wasn't she still in her room? She inspected the floor for more cockroaches and, seeing none, hopped off the mattress and onto the floor. She padded over to the door and was about to open it when she decided against it; she was a girl turned guy in a place she didn't recognise and only wearing some bunny rabbit boxers and a vest, for some reason the outside world seemed a very scary place right now. She turned back to the room only to discover there was a mirror, it had been on the desk behind her all along.

Walking over to it, she reached down with a shaky hand and picked the mirror up, only to drop it on the floor in shock when she saw her reflection. No way… no way at all. She knelt down by the mirror to make sure and screamed again when she saw who was looking back, but this time the raspiness to her voice made sense. She rammed a hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming anymore, as if her voice was something unnaturally weird and it shouldn't be released upon the world. She stumbled back against the bunk beds and yelped slightly. Oh…dear…God! She was Chazz Princeton.

Wait – was 'was' too strong a word? Maybe the real Chazz was walking around somewhere and she'd just morphed into a weird copy of him… Or someone had cloned him in the night and performed a brain transplant. No… that was way too crazy. _Crazier than waking up looking like your unofficial stalker?! _

Alexis ran a hand through her hair. Ahh! Surprisingly short hair! What did she do? What did she do? Confused, overwhelmed and still uncomfortable from that mattress Alexis couldn't decipher any plausible thought until one, very unuseful one battled it's way to the front of her mind; '_Chazz wear's bunny rabbit boxers?_' Alexis tutted at herself mentally.

But maybe, just maybe, if she was Chazz, then Chazz was her – or rather Chazz was walking around in her body. That thought was not a nice one. Alexis sighed, when another, not too useful, but curious thought popped into her mind. Chazz would never know if she… She would have to anyway if she were going to be him for a long time… There wasn't anyone around anyway… Alexis, in morbid curiosity lifter up the front of the bunny rabbit boxers and peered inside. For some reason she'd always pictured Chazz smaller than that. She frowned, not bad really, not that she was one to judge, she didn't particularly want to touch it, and she wouldn't trade in her normal self for it, but it wasn't bad… not really. She supposed she'd have to get used to it if…

"You okay in here? We heard screaming - Chazz! What're you doing!?"

"What's he doing? Jay move out the way!"

"Syrus stay behind the wall! – Stay behind the wall!!"

"AAH! JADEN!" Alexis looked from Jaden's stunned face to the bunny rabbit boxers and immediately closed them back up. She rolled over in self-embarrassment and pulled the sheet off Chazz's bed to cover every inch of her… his body under. But then something Jaden had said clicked in her mind, so she really did look like Chazz.

"Jaden! I wanna see!"

"Trust me Sy – you don't!" Jaden was staring at Alexis in a very odd way, one which didn't look very Jaden like at all.

Syrus emerged from behind Jaden only to receive the brunette's hand in his face pushing him back out of the room, "Jaaaay!"

"Chazz!!!"

Alexis stared at him, should she tell him? Her instincts told her 'yes!' but he'd probably think she was crazy and have her committed to a mental asylum, and then she'd never get to see her own body again… Maybe she should just say she felt ill… maybe she should say she had morphed from Alexis to Jaden, but then you had the insane problem again, and the probable screaming on everyone's part… not to mention Jaden would label her a pervert now. No, the best thing she could do right now was to 'be Chazz' then she could find her body and sort this mess out.

Alexis pouted slightly, as she imagined Chazz might do in this situation and then said, "Uh… go away," in her best Chazz voice, which was actually quite like his seeing as _she was him_. But then she realised perhaps that wasn't enough to convince Jaden nothing was wrong with her so she added, "…you…Slifer Red slacker…!" boy, it didn't sound half as convincing.

"No way dude, that is so not cool. I mean in the middle of our dorm room?! That's just gross!" Jaden replied folding his arms, still framing the doorway, making it impossible for Syrus to get in, and impossible for Alexis to get out.

"What was he doing in the middle of our dorm room? Jay!!" came Syrus' slightly muffled voice from the other side of the brunette.

Jaden sighed and whispered something to the blunette.

Syrus frowned up at him, "What does that mean?"

Jaden shook his head and turned back to Chazz…er…Alexis in the dorm room.

"I wasn't doing anything!" her eyes darted as she thought of something suitably mean to add, "You nasty…er… cockroaches had better…um…stick your noses…out?" she mentally slapped herself.

"Uh… Chazz you okay?" Jaden then asked, concern shifting the look of disgusted on his features.

"I'd be better if you shut up!" ah, now she was getting the hang of it, "So shut your mouth you… big… ball… of… baloney!" She'd had it, she really had, and then she lost it again, she'd just gone too far.

**A/N Okay so we've found out what happened to Alexis, Chazz next chapter XD. Hope you liked it so please RnR. Wow that was a short authors note!**


End file.
